


I knew him

by robin_puck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	I knew him

У него хриплый голос, будто бы он годами ни с кем не разговаривал. Он много читает и почти не обращает внимания на то, что с ним делают врачи. В столовой он собирает на свой поднос по порции всего, что только есть на раздаче, а когда одного подноса не хватает, берет второй. И съедает все до кусочка, каждый раз. В первый же день он потребовал, чтобы его постригли, и теперь каждое утро в ванной укладывает волосы перед зеркалом мокрой расческой. Он охотно общается со всеми, кто к нему приходит, подолгу расспрашивает и отвечает на вопросы сам.  
Он выглядит почти так же, как Баки Барнс в сорок втором, еще до отправки на фронт – только плечи стали шире, а вместо левой руки – протез.  
Он ничего не помнит, но внимательно слушает все, что рассказывает Стив.  
– Я верю, – говорит Баки и тут же добавляет с усмешкой. – Конечно, может быть, это только потому, что у меня теперь здорово снижена критичность восприятия… так утверждают врачи. Но я верю. Не вижу смысла тебе лгать.  
– Чтобы тебя использовать? – через силу предполагает Стив, но Баки только смеется. Он умеет смеяться почти так же, как и раньше, только сейчас чуть больше морщинок собирается в уголках глаз.  
– Сниженная критичность восприятия, парень, – напоминает он. – Совсем не обязательно было городить столько слезоточивых подробностей, я бы попался и на меньшее.  
– Например?  
– Например, если бы ты просто пообещал мне больше не стирать память, – с неожиданной злостью отвечает Баки и тут же, извиняясь, хлопает Стива по плечу. – Я ничего не помню, но я тебе верю. Это все выглядит достаточно убедительно. Ну и… я бы хотел в это верить. Не самая приятная история, но все-таки как-то спокойней знать, что ты не просто конченный мудак, эффективно натасканный на смерть и насилие во имя великой цели, а неудачно попавший в плен герой войны с амнезией... Меня всегда раздражало то, что я ничего не могу вспомнить. Как будто орешь в подушку…  
– Память может еще восстановиться, – осторожно замечает Стив, и Баки невесело кивает.  
– А если нет, то я по крайней мере буду знать, почему. Может быть, даже выучусь каким-нибудь новым трюкам. Например, вызубрю всех американских президентов с сорок четвертого года… – он улыбается, пожимая плечами. – Врачи говорят, что новые воспоминания уже никуда не денутся. Не должны.  
– Это самое главное, – преувеличенно бодро кивает Стив. – Вопрос ведь не в том, что ты вспомнишь о прошлом, а в том, чем займешься в будущем.  
Баки снова пожимает плечами.  
– Ну, это как раз не вопрос. Я займусь тем же, чем и ты.  
Стив смотрит на него с изумлением, а Баки не отводит взгляда, медленно выговаривая:  
– В конце концов, единственное, что я помню – это ты. Стив. Я знал тебя. Так что я останусь с тобой. Сам напросился.  
Баки улыбается, глядя на него, и Стив, кажется, в первый раз с тех пор, как его друг вернулся, улыбается сам.


End file.
